


2019.4.1

by Laurachanc



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc





	2019.4.1

我后悔我太早摘下了夜视镜，这样高瓦度明晃晃的灯光直直扎进眼睛的感觉可不好受。天花板在晃动，浴缸在晃动，安在墙壁上垂在浴缸里的铁链稀里哗啦地跟着晃动。身体感觉像生命力在回流。

操。

结婚第三年，丈夫向我提出离婚。我在分割财产时的不留情面竟然让他有些惊异。他没有做让步，最后还是愠怒地问我当初结婚是为了什么。我脑子里飘过几个答案，搭伙过日子，出门混面子，组建家庭成立社会风险防御单位，能堵住催婚的一票长辈的嘴，哦另外我在这里没房子，结婚能省房租。他冷笑着说原来我婚前就计算得分明，他还以为结婚这能是有几分感情的事。我安抚他，虽然我没能给你生个孩子，但至少也给你睡了这些年了，一次就算五百块你也不亏了。我的前夫摔门离去。

我拎着一篮子天然海绵走进地下室，那里有暗闸通往一家疗养院。我站上隧道电梯后用从疗养院家政单位租的保洁员工卡选好了楼层。电梯飞速下沉，快得令人眩晕。这种惯性带来的滞空感十分微妙，明明是在下沉却让人觉得在飞。

我隐瞒了我所有的家人和朋友，我养了一个孩子，养了十八年又三年。除了我没有人会接纳他，他很容易见光死，于是我把他藏了十八年。三年多前他疯了一场，非常排斥我。临近结婚时我将他送进了精神疾病疗养院，他们把他安排在底层像监狱一样的看护病房。后来三年我没再用自己的身份接触他，我们碰面的时候大都是在拉了灯的平复室或者盥洗室。我见他的频率有时是几月一次，有时是几天一次，有时是大半年一次。我有时是情绪调理师，有时是医护工，有时是保洁员，扮演角色或男或女。

每次见面都令人身心俱疲，每次我从这个地下棺材房出来时都仿佛重生。

我走进1102号房间。盥洗室的液压门在我身后关上，我透过夜视镜找到他的位置。他坐在浴缸里刚睡醒，才意识到有人来了，拴住他四肢的铁链叮零轻响。

你来啦。他笑着说。我知道这个"你"不指代谁，他每次知道有人来都这么说，实际上我重复使用同一个身份他也不会记住是谁。

我沉默地把他的躯体从蚕茧一样的睡袍里剥出来。自生病后他一直很消瘦，小时候也只是个空有骨架的竹竿子，我来看他的前两回疗养院的医生才建议采取运动疗法。我对运动疗法本身没意见，问题是他们那时用的口头措辞是，这样能让他活下来。嗯，活下来。这个说法很含糊，很不专业。我差点要当面质疑疗养院的这些人的职业素养，所有人的脸上都遍布着讳莫如深。我诘问，我把他送到这里，做什么不是让他活下来，莫非还能怎样要让他不活下来？

我想象不到，只有除非我也死了，没人认识他供养他，他就彻底死了。

我想不起上一回见他是几个月前，他确实看上去比上次结实了一些。我按下指令在浴缸里灌进温水，开始给他洗海绵浴。我拿海绵擦过他的脸颊，擦过他已愈合的伤痕，他难得地温顺得像只狗子。

你怎么又不说话。他喊了我的名字，仿佛他不是头回认出我。我微微一怔不动声色，继续用海绵给他擦身体。他身上的疤痕大多已愈合平整。在经过腰背的时候手指碰到一条深长的伤疤，我轻轻戳了戳示意他回答怎么回事。他倒吸一口凉气长长地嘶了一声，被割伤的。

疗养院的人没跟我报道新的疗程没减轻他的自残倾向。我腹诽一番决定完事出门问责，想下次以调理师身份去见他大概要什么时候。

我想你。他试图扑过来，铁链传来一阵金属碰击的嚟喇响。我的手掌扣住他紧绷的肩背按住他擦拭身体，他转头伸舌，挠痒似的舔我的手腕。我嗅到了空气中荷尔蒙迸发的味道，我一度在我前夫身上闻到的兽性。我厌恶地后仰，怕他咬我，夜视镜的视野里热感画面显示他的阴 茎 勃起了。于是我顺便握着海绵擦拭干净了他直挺挺的器官。然而两者的硬度差和手感让我觉得坐视不管对他有点残忍。

你得帮我，是你送我来这里的。他抱怨道。我思忖他是怎么想起来这回事的，疗养院的人也没跟我说他这回是什么时候清醒的。

我握住他滚烫的器官开始套弄，等他抒解完情欲再继续替他洗浴。

你不说话我射不出来，连你现在是男的女的都不知道。他说，现在你要是个男人那我很难硬得起来。

我想说我早就过了想当个男人的中二期了，我现在已经认同了我的女性身份。于是我用我真实的嗓音说，三年了，你知道吗。

三年又五个月。他补充。三年又五个月之前，我第一次想上你。

但我把他关了起来，并告诉疗养院的人他疯了。

我想起来上一次见他是在五个月前。当然那时他还一如既往没和我相认。那天刚好是我结婚三周年纪念日，我的21岁前夜。那天晚上我拍掉了前夫想扒我衣服的手，挨了一巴掌后去疗养院租了一张医护执照看他。那次他也硬了，我没理会他，只帮他上药绑绷带。我更好奇他为什么总是那么多伤。

他射在了浴缸里，清洁设施自动把污浊的液体从浴缸壁上清除掉。我换了一个海绵重新帮他擦拭下体。我说，我那时候并非不想睡你，但我要结婚了，我怕睡了你后事态失控。

他抽抽鼻子，难道你跟那人睡更快活么。

不会，但有饭吃，能生活。

他冷笑，这跟婊子什么区别。

我揉他头发，给他擦干身体。我离婚了，明天就带你离开这里，换个病院。

哈？听语气我想想他一定挑了挑眉毛，但我看不见。我意识到其实我现在没黑灯瞎火戴热感夜视镜来辨认物体的必要。他说，那么我希望新地方不用再给谁套铁链。

我也希望不用。我说。

你还会结婚么。他问。

我回答，也许会，等我养不起你的时候。

你去当婊子真是浪费了。他摇摇头，如果你可以……

够了。我不耐烦地打断他。我知道你想说，我们都被浪费了，耽误了。可我能怎么办。等我和你饿死在大街上，你会怀念我送你进疗养院的日子的。

我忽然想起不应该这么跟他说话，毕竟他在这个疗养院还是病人。

他耸肩，我和你，那倒是个蛮浪漫的死法。

我准备给他穿衣服，看见他再次硬了。我干脆把夜视镜摘掉，眼不见心不烦。他呵呵一笑，那么，你要怎么把我从疗养院接出来？你不怕我半路强奸你？你是不是想把我关铁笼里，找到新病院再放出来？

可以考虑。

可以考虑什么，让我强奸你？

应该是把你关进铁笼里。我给他罩上睡袍，系紧腰带。你知不知道，本来疗养院的人让我在平复室以外的地方少跟你聊外面的事。

他们也是这么跟我说的。他说。

他们会叮嘱你这个？

然后我听见他嗤笑了一声。你要把我送出疗养院，我希望是因为你好了。

这话不应该是我对你说么？

……操。他的声线表示他此刻哭笑不得。你一定不记得为什么这三年我身上总是伤了好好了伤。

我进门以来第一回皱了眉头。

他继续说，上次你拿摔碎的吊瓶玻璃割我，我差点以为我要死了。

盥洗室灯光猝不及防地亮了，把室内的黑暗驱散了个干净。我条件反射地眯眼，视线再次清晰地时候看见他拎着铁链，晃悠着空荡荡的镣铐好笑地看着我。

……这是我弄的？我问他，盯着他睡袍领口以上脖颈和脸颊的抓痕，一道道凌乱野蛮地横陈在他的皮肤上。我想我此刻脸上的表情一定很蠢。 

丑陋的伤疤在他脸上绽开一个狰狞的笑。他的语气很温和。希望这不会让你太难过。

墙壁上的通讯器的绿灯闪了闪，响起护士长不带感情的声音。1102室，监控台显示你打开了室内灯和手铐，是否遇到紧急情况。

不，没有。他同样冷静地回应。放心，如果她开始攻击我会来得及发出求助信号的。

好的，若出现失控请立即通知。通讯器的绿灯灭了。

疯的是你，不是我。连着铁链的镣铐被他随意地丢在浴缸里，他脱下我给他穿好的睡袍，赤裸着站起来。于是我看见了他身上伤痕的全貌。他说，所以这些金属玩意儿，从来不是用来束缚我的，我让你看见被铐着关在漆黑的房间里，只是为了照顾你的安全感。

我希望你好了。他说。我可以示范给你看，每次你来找我的时候是怎么一边疯狂上我一边疯狂挠我的。他顿了顿，挠就罢了，伤害你这种事你自己做就够了。

然后他把我扯进浴缸里，用力地亲吻嘴唇，用力得像在吸血。我跌倒在缸底，被铁链硌得骨疼。他粗暴得简直要把我从里往外翻出来榨干。灯光太刺眼，我干脆闭了眼。我弄清楚这三年又五个月我是怎么活下来的了。

出院的时候他问我跟他结婚会怎么样，我说也许会饿死，不如现在这样有喘息时间。于是作罢。

我在疗养院办手续，1102室空出来后立即入住了新病患，一个年轻的摇滚明星送来了他从前的小提琴导师。我听到那摇滚明星要求住宿处边上要安静完全没有人声且能忍受发出噪音，他的导师可能会在室内外拉琴且不希望遭到投诉或者隔壁病房的人出声打扰。于是管理员立即推荐了1102，因为隔壁病房住的是一本书，送它进来的人是它的作者，那本书是他年轻时出版的第一本散文诗集。现在这个作者靠写鸡汤文学赚得盆满钵满，已经不怎么来疗养院看望他的那本书了。他陪我静静地注视这新病患了一会儿，老人家在分别前第三次嘱咐年轻人以后务必告知他自己那篇古典乐理论文在学术界反响如何。年轻人满口答应地离开了，愉悦地上了门口那辆朋克风花样的跑车。

他向我揶揄，有病的是谁啊。


End file.
